


Stab Wounds and Late Night Walks

by Dylkntz



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: I got bored a wrote this, Stab wounds (nothing graphic), They both curse ALOT, dumb teenagers being stupid, enjoy i guess, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Mitch gets stabbed Micah doesn’t helpTw: cursing, Blood, Stab wounds (nothing graphic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stab Wounds and Late Night Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts:  
> “Be gone, foul beast!” A cried, raising their bat ready to strike 
> 
> “A, it’s me!” B screamed, emerging from the bushes 
> 
> “Oh,” A lowered their weapon “A different foul beast.” 
> 
> “Hey man, great-HOLY CHEESE STICKS IS THAT BLOOD ON YOUR SHIRT?” 
> 
> “Oh, don’t worry,! It’s not mine.” 
> 
> “NOT-“
> 
> “....it’s fake.” 
> 
> “Oh thank-“
> 
> “Or is it?” 
> 
> “I SWEAR TO-“ 
> 
> A frowned “I came to help you, but you’re giving me second thoughts.” 
> 
> “Oh my god, this is bad. You said it was a flesh wound!” A yelled
> 
> “Well, in my defense the flesh was wounded.” B said 
> 
> “It went all the way through!”

Mitch was in pain, pissed, and in the middle of nowhere; oh and they had a bat and intention to use it. A great end to their summer. To add to their suffering their phone had died a while back, and they weren’t too confident in their flashlights battery power.

“God why do flashlights and phones always die when you are in the middle of nowhere? You’d think they’d be more reliable than that,” Mitch said as their flashlight flickered than died “I mean the whole point of a flashlight is so you can see in the dark.”

Mitch dropped their bat then stopped and sighed looking up to the sky; then turning back to the direction they’d been heading, and then back the way they’d come from. They were about to give up and just consider sleeping in the woods for the night when a rustling in some nearby bushes caught their attention. They dropped their flashlight and picked up their bat.

“Shit.shit.shit.shit,” Mitch muttered to themselves as they took a couple of steps In the direction of the sound “Here goes nothing.”

“Be gone, foul beast!” Mitch cried, raising their bat ready to strike

“Mitch, it’s me!” Micah screamed, emerging from the bushes

“Oh,” Mitch lowered their weapon “A different foul beast.”

Micah frowned “I came to help you, but you’re giving me second thoughts.”

“Why’d you come to help me? Wait, how’d you even know where I was?”

“No comment.”

“Really?”

“Yea now quick question, why are you out here, and why do you have a bat?” Micah asked pointing his flashlight at Mitch to get a better look at them

“I’m getting revenge.” Mitch said a matter-a-fact-ly

“Hey man, great-HOLY CHEESE STICKS IS THAT BLOOD ON YOUR SHIRT?”

“Oh, don’t worry,! It’s not mine.”

“NOT-“

“....it’s fake.”

“Oh thank-“

“Or is it?”

“I SWEAR TO-“

Micah raised his flashlight as if to throw it. Mitch put their hand up and started laughing, before wincing, dropping their bat, and grabbing their side.

“Well, I guess it was mine after all.” Mitch chuckled

“Holy shit! Dude,” Micah said before rushing to their side “what the fuck happened to you.”

“Careful,” Mitch warned, “don’t care too much I’ll start to think you like me.”

“Yea that’s really funny, at least I’m not the one bleeding out.”

“I’m not bleeding out.”

“You sure about that.”

“Yes, I’m fucking-“

“Just tell me what fucking happened Houston.”

“Oh, bringing out the last names are we?”

“Dude.”

“Fine fine, I’ll tell ya,” Mitch said “just promise not to freak.”

“I promise.” Micah said rolling his eyes

Mitch looked up to the sky and sighed “I got stabbed.”

“You,” Micah shouted before lowering his volume ,his eyes nearly popping out of his head, “you got stabbed!”

“.....yes.”

“By who!”

“I don’t really wanna talk about it.”

“Oh, you don’t wanna “talk” about it!”

“Yes I don’t wanna talk about it,” Mitch rolled their eyes “now are we leaving or not.”

“Right, right! But we are not done with conversation.”

“Great,” Mitch sighed “Can’t wait.”

Either they weren’t as deep in the woods as Mitch thought they were , or blood loss was messing with their head. They’d decided ,halfway back to Micah’s, it was probably option one.

“I never asked you who you were getting “revenge” on.” Micah said, looking up at Mitch

“Yea, you didn’t.” Mitch said, not willing to give the answer up easily

“Well who was it?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know pretty boy.”

“Yea, that’s why- hold on did you just call me pretty boy.”

“Sure did. Now how much further is your house.”

“A couple of blocks.”

They walked, well limped in Mitch’s case, in silence for a while before Micah cleared his throat.

“So pretty boy huh?” He smirked

“It just slipped out ok!” Mitch yelled, clearly embarrassed

“Well I mean that’s one hell of a slip up.” Micah said, clearly amused at Mitch’s embarrassment

“Drop it Collins.”

“Jeez,” Micah said, “temper much?”

Mitch rolled their eyes “Just how much further?”

“Not much.”

They went back to their silence for the rest of the walk there. It was oddly comforting walking in the silence. Just the two of them surrounded by nothing but the sounds of their own footsteps. The streetlights gave the sidewalk an eerie type of yellow glow.

Mitch had never been in this part of town before, they usually avoided it as much as they could, so the surroundings were new to them. No broken streetlights, bottles, or windows. Mitch felt out of place in neighborhoods like this.

A hoodlum from the south side in a north side neighborhood was never a good mix anyway. It was either strange looks from the adults or slurs from the kids. No south side was ever welcome to the north side and vice versa. It’s just the way it always has been, and probably always will be. Yet here they were walking home with a northsider. It was oddly comforting.

“This is it,” Micah said, pointing to the house in front of them “home sweet home.”

“Great,” Mitch said “can we go in or do we need to be invited in like vampires first?”

“Oh, you’re funny Houston,” Micah laughed “a real funny guy.”

“Not a guy,” Mitch corrected “after you”

Micah walked up to the front door and checked his pockets, then checked them twice, then three times.

“Aw shit,” Micah cursed, turning his pockets inside out. “I think I dropped my keys.”

“You think you dropped your keys? He thinks he dropped his keys! Of course he dropped his keys,” Mitch laughed, “Cause why wouldn’t he drop his keys?’

“Jesus calm down. The back window is always open, we can just get in there.”

“You want us to break into your house?”

“Don’t get all high and mighty on me now. It ain’t like you ain’t t done it before.”

“Yea, but i usually don't do it with the person who lives there.” Mitch pointed out

“Spare me,” Micah rolled his eyes, heading towards the direction of the back window “You can wait here if you want. I don’t think my parents would appreciate it if I got blood all over the back window sill.

“Yea,” Mitch nodded “Yea that’s probably for the best.”  
Micah walked off into the darkness leaving Mitch by themselves. Mitch’s side began to start to feel numb ,and they didn’t know enough about stab wounds to determine if that was bad or not.

It was a good 15 minutes before the front door opened revealing a very out of breath Micah.

“Are you ok?” Mitch asked

“No. I.. I uh tripped and fell down the...I uh fell down the stairs,” Micah rushed, “Well uh come on there’s first aid in the bathroom.”

Mitch laughed to themselves before following Micah into his house. He’d always wanted to see how the northsiders lived. They took in all of their surroundings. Slightly disappointed in what they saw. The northsiders always bragged about how much better their houses were compared to the houses of the southsiders. But honestly it was big ;that part they got right but it was just lifeless and empty. There were barely any photos of Micah or his family. No kids drawings (and Mitch knew that Micah had little siblings) or school reports on the fridge. Hell there weren’t even any magnets on the fridge. It looked like one of those model house photos you see on real estate websites. Spotless and dead looking; it was honestly depressing.

“Hey no offense but what's with the ‘model house at ikea’ vibe ya got going on here?” Mitch asked

Micah raised his eyebrows clearly confused about what Mitch was implying.

Mitch rolled their eyes “There’s no life in here it looks like those model houses. No, I take that back, a model house looks livelier than this.”

Micah visibly tensed “It’s a long story.”

‘Ok then,’ Mitch thought ‘not gonna open that box’

Micah cleared his throat “Um well come here there’s first aid around here somewhere.”

Mitch did one final once over of the room before following Micah into the bathroom.

Micah’s bathroom was bigger than Mitch’s bedroom. There was a double sink with a huge back lit mirror. In one corner there was one of those triangle bath things, Mitch never bothered to learn the name, and in the other corner there was a huge glass doored shower.

While Mitch was looking around the bathroom Micah was busy digging through the sink cabinet looking for the first aid kit.

“I swear it was here last time we used it.” Micah said  
“I believe you; calm down it’s not that big of a deal” Mitch said rolling their eyes.

“Ah ha! I knew it was here.” Micah exclaimed raising the first aid kit triumphantly

“Great now can you fix me before I bleed to death?” Mitch sighed

“Yea hold up.” Micah pulled out his phone

“What are you doing?”

“Googling how to fix stab wounds; why?”

“You’re..you're googling how to fix stab wounds.”

“Yea?”

“You don’t know how to fix stab wounds.”

‘No. Should I?”

“I mean you did tell me to come to your house so you could patch me up! SO YEA I ASSUMED YOU WOULD!”

“Oh..”

“Yea oh.”

Micah put his phone down, “Well it doesn’t sound too hard.”

“That’s great,” Mitch threw their hands up in the air, “I’m so glad it’s coming so easily to you.”

“Hey, what’s your problem?” Micah said walking up to Mitch

“My problem? My problem! Maybe it may have something to do with the fact that I’m bleeding out from my side!”

“Oh, are we still milking that?”

“What do you mean still? I never stopped bleeding out you ass.”

Micah grabbed Mitch’s arm and led them to the toilet, “Sit.”

“Fine.”  
Micah grabbed the first aid kit and his phone, “So is it just a flesh wound or is it worse?”

“A flesh wound?” Mitch asked

“Ya know, a flesh wound.” Micah said

“Yea I guess it’s a flesh wound.”

“Ok. Ok.” Micah grabbed some bandages and disinfectant before turning back to Mitch, “You’re going to need to take your shirt off.”

“Woah, slow down at least take me to dinner first.” Mitch smirked

“I will not hesitate to let you bleed out.” Micah said

“Fine fine,” Mitch laughed carefully taking off their shirt “You’re no fun ya know.”

Micah knelt down in front of Micah and started to take off the makeshift bandage Mitch had made from a bandana.  
“Hey ya know for a bandana this actually isn't half bad.’ Micah laughed taking the bandana all the way off and revealing the wound

Micah’s eyes went wide at the sight of it.

“Oh my god, this is bad. You said it was a flesh wound!” Micah yelled

“Well, in my defense the flesh was wounded.” Mitch said

“It went all the way through!” Micah yelled

“Did it?” Mitch looked down and surely enough Micah was right “You’re right it did. That’s not good.”

“Ya think!” Micah screamed exasperated “We need to get you to a hospital.”

Mitch froze, “No.”

“No! What do you mean no?”

“I mean no. No hospitals. You take me to your house, patch me up, then I leave. That was the deal”

“Yeah, well I can’t fix you.”

“Ok.” Mitch got up and put their shirt back on

“Wait where are you going?”

“Ho-”

Mitch was cut off with a dizzy spell. Micah got up and sprinted to their side helping them sit down.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you to the hospital?” Micah asked

Mitch thought it over. On one hand they had no clue how much blood they’d lost so far, and since the wound goes all the way through they were pretty sure Dan couldn’t patch it up himself. Even if he could, Mitch really doesn’t want to tell Dan that they’d let themselves get stabbed. That was the whole reason they had given Micah a chance.

But on the other hand Mitch really hated hospitals. Plus it’s not like they can just whip out their credit card and pay for the medical bill. Plus if they did go to hospital Dan would probably find out anyway; as he would probably be the one who has to pay for it. Then Mitch would really be a goner.

“Look,” Micah sighed “If you’re worried about the cost I’ll pay for it no big deal.”

Mitch looked up at Micah and glared “I don’t need your charity.”

“That wasn’t what I-”

“Save it Collins. I am not going to the hospital.” Mitch started to stand back up “No way. Not. Happening.”

“Mitch just-” Micah was cut off by an unconscious Mitch falling into his arms “Holy shit. Yep definitely getting you to a hospital.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was random and bad but if you read it thanks for reading.  
> My tumblr: dylkntz


End file.
